Solitude
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku. Solitude: the state of being alone, separated from other people, whether considered as a welcome freedom from disturbance or as an unhappy loneliness.


-1I wrote this after a song which I will post along with the short story. The triangle between Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and an OC. The song is Solitude by Evanescence. I lay no claim to the lyrics of or the song used. There is a hint of lemon, but mostly lime.

Enjoy

----

_**Solitude:**_

**How many times have you told me you love her**

"I'm happy for you Sasuke." Sakura put on her bravest face, but inside, she knew. The profound feeling that Sasuke would never love her... when she had devoted her life to him. Swallowing a lump in her throat she congratulated the happy couple. Oh, if she could be the woman at his side... how desperately she longed for it. How many hours did she spend pining away for him and working till her hands bled, to become a better person, a stronger one; to bring him home. Yet one sunny afternoon he finally returned with a pretty girl on his arm. After a talk with the Hokage everything was cleared and he was free to return to Konoha to start over. Start over without her... Sakura.

**As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth**

_I love you..._

_I love you..._

_You must know how I feel about you and still do... _Sakura blinked back tears. The rookie nine gathered closer to the couple and offered their acceptance and good will. She slowly backed up, her eyes never leaving his face. As her soul waned away, there was nothing left but anger. It was like Sakura Haruno just went to a different place.. just disappeared. Lost in her own thoughts of despair.

**How long have I stood here beside you**

All the missions and hardships they overcame together, did it mean nothing? His onyx eyes trailed over the crowd and landed on the pink haired kunoichi who stared lifelessly back at him. Couldnt he see that he decision pained her? Hurt her to the point she couldnt move, think, breathe. She smiled then, a hollow smile.

"I know you always hated me.." She whispered, though he couldnt hear her he read the words off her lips. Sasuke's mouth parted slightly as his eyes widened by a fraction. At least her words envoked some reaction from the stoic Uchiha male.

**I live through you**

**You looked through me**

She remembered the time before he told her he was marrying Yukino, the smile he gave her. Ino tugged on her arm to get a response from the frozen statue that was Sakura; who was drowning in despair.

"Hey, he smiled at you..." Ino whispered.

_No, its not me he was smiling at.. I know that...Im not the one who gave him reason to smile like that... open up in a way he never could before...there is something inside him thats changed... is this how its going to be from now on? Him, not seeing me for who I am, a living being? I cant bear the thought of... losing him._

Sakura closed her eyes, pushing back the memory

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Still with me is only you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**I can't stay away from you**

For years she has followed him blindly and even offered to abandon her village and risk her own life to be with him, and only him. Couldn't he see that? Tears finally broke free and made tracks down her face. How pathetic she was in this moment, with Sasuke staring at her. Bitterly it made her think of the time where he had left her on that cold night, with only words of gratitude.

**How many times have I done this to myself**

**How long will it take before I see**

Flashes of Sasuke laughing with his girl made darkness swell within her, consuming her in her own despair. Drowning, forever drowning.

"Stop. Dont touch him... GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" Her shout was heard clearly over the bunch. She gasped. Sakura blacked out when the words spewed from her mouth. Placing her fingers over her lips she excused herself and started to run.. run away.

_This is awful... I've shown him my ugliest face... how can I ever be able to look into his eyes again... I cant... I wont..._

She collapsed on the bench where Sasuke had left her. She cried, loud gasps and moans came out of her sweet mouth as she grieved. The sadness of losing him completely was now a harsh reality.

**When will this hole in my heart be mended**

**Who now is left alone but me**

Everyone around her had found their special someone, even Sai, the emotionless wonder. Her body racked with sobs as she held her head in her hands, tears leaking through her fingers. Life wasnt fair, it never was. The only thing she knew for certain was that she would be forever bound to him. It was her imprisoning destiny, she could not escape it, no matter how hard she tried. Sakura stilled when she saw feet through her blurred vision. It was Sasuke. She gazed up at him in silent repose.

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Forever me and forever you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**Only you, only true**

"Do you remember?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking.

The day he had abandoned her.

"I dont remember that..." His voice trailed off, he was lying of course.

She smiled, Sakura knew he would say that... since he said it all those years ago. He changed, but never changed infront of her eyes. Sasuke never changed his answers or gestures when speaking to her; either in slight annoyance or in a bored manner. How could that girl steal his heart? Make him smile... her heart clenched... and even laughed. Those sweet sounds floating through the air that day... the first time he laughed... it was because of her... Yukino.

**Everyone leaves me stranded**

**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind**

"Why?" A fresh tear trekked down her face.

"..." He gazed down at her serenely.

"Why? After all I have done for you! After you knew how much I loved you!!" Sakura sobbed, her eyes wide and angry.

"It was because of the dobe." He answered sharply.

_Naruto?_

"You never paid him any attention, yet I knew he loved you deeply and would do anything to make you happy. So I stepped aside and hoped that you would see him and love him, not me." Sasuke sighed, resting a hand on his hip.

They were friends, rivals, but most important of all... brothers. Sasuke respected Naruto's love interest enough to give Sakura up... and the revenge hovering over him and Orochimaru's leur of power had been to great for him to resist. That day he said goodbye silently to her, forever. Closing the door of his heart to her, even though she was his light in the darkness. Sasuke knew Sakura's heart would never heal from the pain he caused her.

"Naruto loves Hinata." Sakura wiped her tears away furiously. Disgusted of herself for crying over him like a... crybaby. Her hands stilled over her eyelids. Crybaby. The thing she promised herself never to be again. The words Ino chose to say all the time when they were little to get a rouse out of her.

**I can't stay here another night**

She stood then and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Its getting late, I should be on my way home now." With fake politeness.

Turning away, step by step, she distanced herself from him. She would leave this place.. to go someplace better. Away from the pain and despair, away from him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her retreating back. Something was up. He decided to follow behind her and watch her closely.

**Your secret admirer**

**Who could it be**

He watched as she packed her bags. Sakura's long silky hair drifting off her shoulder to hang down on the side of her face, shielding her eyes. Her full lips tilted downward in sadness.

**Ooh, Can't you see**

**All along it was me**

**How can you be so blind**

**As to see right through me**

Pain stung faintly at his chest while he drew up the summation that she was leaving. Leaving the village, leaving him. Sasuke always had been her protector and watched over her when she needed it most; unbeknownst to her. Sakura always thought it was Naruto who was always there when she needed help, but she was blind to Sasuke's sublime and subtle help through her hard times. He was never an emotional man, hiding his true self deep within his heart. When he left her that night he decided to move on and search for another girl to love... and he found her. In all honesty, his lips set in a grim line, she could never compare to Sakura. She paled against her like a cherry blossom versus a thoroughwort. A flower that complimented others, but never itself. It was him, he was her secret admirer all along. Watching her grow into a beautiful strong woman, with a good head on her shoulders. Oh, how he wished he could hold her in his arms, but it was too late. He gave his word that he would marry Yukino, and Uchiha's never break their promise.

She shouldered her bag and left her house. Silently making her way to the gate that would lead out of Konoha. She knew stepping outside without going on a mission they would mark her a traitor and Hunter nins would be sent after her. Though that thought of fear tingled the back of her mind, she pressed on. Determination shining within her emerald orbs.

**And Ooh, Solitude,**

**Still with me is only you**

**Ooh, Solitude,**

**I can't stay away from you**

"Sakura..." His voice called out to her.

She turned to see the man she would always love.

"What do you want?" Sakura said, her heart broken beyond repair.

"Dont leave..." Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Break off your engagement to Yukino." She knew she was being selfish, but it was the only thing that would stop her from disappearing from his life.

"I cant." His onyx eyes searching hers.

Damn Uchiha pride.

Sakura bit her lip, a trail of blood slid down her chin. He took a step closer. She turned away from him, giving him the cold shoulder. Recomposing herself she said with a determined voice, "Go home."

"Dammit Sakura, you are my home!! Your the reason why I came home." Sasuke opened the door to his heart and a flood of emotions were racing over him.

She laughed bitterly, it made a tingle race down his spine.

"Thats rich, coming from an Uchiha who doesnt remember tossing my love away so carelessly and abandoning me. Ne, Ironic isnt it? Now its me abandong you." Sakura giggled darkly before starting forward once again.

He morphed infront of her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Sakura... I love you." He admitted what he couldnt before.

"How dare you say you love me." Angry tears leaked down her face, her eyes making her look fierce.

He kissed her then, spilling all his love and kind emotions into her, hoping for her to see reason. To not leave him and the village. She started to shake under his hold, yet he continued to kiss her with his divine mouth. Slowly, she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Sakura removed her mouth to kiss his curse mark, whispering words he desperately wanted to hear, "I love you too Sasuke."

_I'm attached to you... a bond so deep...deep as the endless sea..._

Sasuke held her close as she cried.

That night, he stopped her from leaving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, its okay. I know you dont love me." She handed him back the pretty ring. It had Uchiha symbols etched into the band as a sapphire stone that shone like a million stars was rested in his large palm. She closed his hand gently.

"Yukino..."

A finger upon his lips refrained him to speak further.

"You love her dont you?" Yukino smiled serenely.

"Yes, I do. Very much." He smiled back.

"You smile for her, not me. I noticed it when you first introduced me to her, the way your stance was relaxed and your eyes a light whenever you laid your eyes on her. She is very pretty." Yukino admitted.

"What will you do..." Sasuke spoke after a few moments.

"I think I'll go back to my village. I miss my clan." Yukino kissed his cheek and bid him farwell.

He was left in silence.

A knock on the front door drug him out of his thoughts. Upon opening it revealed his pink haired goddess. She smiled and held up a basket of goodies. It was all his favorites consisting of riceballs, tomatoes, and a variety of other spicy morsels. He brought her to him, kissing her soundly. She kissed him back eagerly. Stumbling they staggered through the hallways, interwined between themselves, not wanting to let go or the tight grip of solitude might take them once more.

"Sakura..." He breathed as he thrusted into her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, holding onto the sheets.

They came together in the sweet bliss that touched them both. Sasuke watched as Sakura dozed next to him and he stroked her hair. He sighed, happy of the outcome. He was with the woman he truly loved, the little girl he loved since childhood. She curled up closer to his warmth and he smiled against her neck.

_I'll never let you go again...not ever._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warring of emotions eh:D

Please review!!!!

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
